Not My Fault
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: “Cars” fan fiction. What will Chick do when he meets his illegitimate daughter, Serafina Torino finds him at the track and he finds himself confronted with questions he'd rather not answer. At least inheriting the 1970 Torino look she doesn't fa


Not My Fault

Note: "Cars" fan fiction. What will Chick do when he meets his illegitimate daughter, Serafina Torino finds him at the track and he finds himself confronted with questions he'd rather not answer. At least inheriting the 1970 Torino look she doesn't face a lot of condemnation from some who discover once she's the daughter of Hicks that she is shunned. But she is not a bad automobile at all...but he doesn't even acknowledge her. Her mother, Sonia doesn't see how in the **world** she could've fallen for that despicable racer but she's probably the only friend her daughter has until she meets a fan of hers, a speedy IrocZ named Ronny who has seen all of her races and has followed her since the beginning of her career.

"Take it easy, take it easy. Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy. Lighten up while you still can, don't even try to understand, just find a place to make your stand and take it easy."--Lyrics to 'Take It Easy' , sung by the Eagles

"Slow down, you move too fast. You gotta make the morning last. Just kickin' down the cobblestones, lookin' for fun and feelin' groovy."--Lyrics from "Feelin' Groovy" written by Paul Simon

Chapter 1—Born With a Storm Cloud Over Her Head

Sonia Torino's life had been a mixture of sadness, euphoria, anger and lonliness. She had grown up in Key West and had been alone since her parents' unexpected deaths. There had been a terrible pile up on the freeway once, and they never came out of it, but in all events they had been by her side, supporting her even though she loved the thrill of racing. She was alone in the world until she met Chick Hicks. It was during a qualifying round and once she had laid eyes on him, shefell head over tires for him. Chick had many women in his career, but this woman was different than the rest. She was a classy marroon 1970's Ford Torino from Florida with just a hint of her native Italian language in her lilting voice. Chick loved her enough to marry her, but when racing season began once more, he left Sonia without even saying goodbye, a completed set of divorce papers with nothing attachced. She was left alone once more, but she was now expecting a little one of her own. She was frightened, but she was tough. She could take care of Serafina herself, even if she did have to work harder and longer hours in the day.

Ever since Serafina Torino's birth, she had been the apple of her mother's eyes but her father, Chick Hicks, had never been part of the picture. She was a racer by nature just like both of her parents, but according to her mother, Sonia, she was nothing like her father, which was in and of itself a blessing.

Serafina, a shiny red 1970's Ford Torino with white streaks along her sides, was a lady by nature, extremely caring and had plenty of fans that considered her a role model. She was almost a carbon copy of her lovely mother, although her mother was maroon in color. Often times, Sonia would become concerned for her daughter when she raced, but that is what any concerned mother would do. Sonia had been a racer herself when she was younger before she had a terrible wreck and she was forced to retire, but she wasn't completely out of commission. Sonia still raced, even if it was as a pace car and honorary guest. Just to be by her mother's side made her euphoric but she wanted to know more about her father. There were times Sonia was too pained to divulge into her past with Chick. However, this wasn't one of those times.

"Principesa, you really don't want to know much more than what I told you. I thought he sincerely cared about me, that he wanted to stay with me. I was his biggest fan in the entire racing circuit but he quickly returned to being more concerned with himself and making himself look good. He didn't even care that I was a racer, and he only came to the races I ran just to get publicity for himself. He wasn't even there when you were being delivered. I loved him because he was so ruggedly handsome and I wanted him to be happy, even if I took second place to the Piston Cup. He's a jerk ! I've moved on, and thanks to you I have been able to start anew.", Sonia said, blue eyes afire with hope and elation.

Serafina kissed her mother's cheeks in typical European fashion, and she grinned beatifically.

"I realize that mama, but I need to find papa. I need to discover the truth for myself. He's on his way to California, right ?" Serafina asked, her topaz-blue eyes inquisitive, searching for the truth.

"Yes. I know you are a young lady and can take care of yourself but please still be careful. There are those who will know who you are and they will be unkind to you. Show them your true colors. Once they see what kind of a lady you are, they'll know you can break the curse of that rain cloud over your head. Besides, I believe in you. Go get 'em, cara mia !", Sonia said, nuzzling her daughter's hood affectionately. Serafina's eyes teared over slightly but she said goodbye and kissed her mother's cheeks before she left.

With any luck, she would break the storm cloud over her head and hopefully others would realize she was diamond instead of a worthless piece of coal.

Chapter 2—Admire My Greatness

By the time Serafina's had arrived in California, she had found where the Piston Cup was being held. She heard that Chick was being bet on to only reach second place as he had in many Piston Cups past, although he had been signed as Dinoco's new 'golden boy'. Lightning McQueen had been an easy choice for getting first place since his first recent Piston Cup win. Serafina's knew all about McQueen but absolutely nothing other than what her mother had told her about her erstwhile father. She watched her father's behavior on the track and at first she rooted for him but then quickly booed him once she witnessed him trying to puncture Lightning's tires and cause him to lose the race. This hadn't been the first time he had caused Lightning trouble in the Piston Cup, but Lightning overcame all of Chick's foul play.

It had been a tie between Chick and Lightning, but it had been a good running for both athletes. Some unknown Volkswagen Touraeg twins from Germany named Hans and Shroader came in second and third and they were elated to simply have been able to compete in the American circuit to begin with.

At first, Serafina didn't want to speak to Chick because she was angered at how he had behaved on the track, and she had actually _cheered_ for him during the beginning of the race. Despite that, she still loved him, only because he was indeed her father.

"Mr. Hicks, I would like to speak with you.", she said, trying to divert his attention from the plethora of fan girls demanding kisses and autographs from him.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. Ooo, take a picture of _this_ side. That's right. It's my good side. Ka-Chicka !", Chick said showing off his latest "Thunder" stickers and his snazzy new Dinoco paint job.

"We need to talk, papa.", Serafina said, eyes narrowing and becoming quite serious.

"Papa ? You're not serious are you, girl ? Listen, The Thunder _has_ no progeny. If he _did_, it wouldn't be female...no offense, because you are HOT !", Chick said, winking at her.

At this point, Serafina was becoming irritated.

"Listen. You may not know this, but once you loved a wonderful woman by the name of Sonia. You might not admit it but I think you were in love with her. If you hadn't been, I might not be here now.", she said, with some sternness in her voice. It was at this point Chick felt _extremely _awkward for calling his own daughter "hot", because he recognized Sonia's features in the young 70's red Torino.

"Dear Chrysler ! You _do_ look like Sonia, almost exactly like her...Um, boys can you excuse me for a moment ?", Chick said to his pit crew, sponsors and his swarms of fans. He led her outside of the arena where others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Listen, it just wasn't going to work out. I'm a lone wolf by nature, it's not in my nature to settle down, alright ? I'm sorry I wasn't there. Look, racing is my life, it's my only life. It's all I know. Here are some souvenirs, here are some posters, hell, here's some money ! Will that make you leave me alone now ?", Chick said, in a great fury. Serafina was loaded down with Chick merchandise that she didn't want, nor that she needed, but she put it in her trunk anyway.

"Would you at least hear me out ? I don't know why you wouldn't stay with us, at least for a while...I really wanted to get to know you papa. I'm a racer too, like you. One of these days, I'm going to race in the Piston Cup.", Serfina said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"We'll see about that, girly. There hasn't been a woman alive that's beaten me yet. Even your mother knows that.", Chick said, a huge smirk on his grill.

Serafina wanted to ask him more questions but then a huge swarm of fan girls had discovered where the two had been chatting. She was soon inundated with fan girls of all shapes and sizes and had to escape. Her mother had never said anything about she and Chick racing. So, they _did_ race when he had some off time. Perhaps Hicks wasn't such a bully after all. She sensed that there was a heart amongst all that rugged exterior...somewhere, even if it was buried deep underneath machismo and charisma.

Chapter 3—Key West Meets West Coast

When Serafina was leaving, she accidentally bumped into Lightning and his pit crew. She recognized many of the faces she had seen on the news before and her fury had completely evaporated. By her side was a young black IrocZ who had come all the way from New York just to see Lightning race and meet the gang from a little town known as Radiator Springs. He went almost absolutely nuts when he met them. But he kept himself calm even though he was in heaven and absolutely ecstatic by seeing everyone in the chrome for the first time. She talked to them all before they left and they said she was always welcome to come in, and her friend too.

"He's not my friend !", Serafina said, laughing. The IrocZ grinned, winking at her and joined in her laughter. It had been a while since she had laughed. She had forgotten how good it was to laugh.

"That was an astonishing race ! I'm sure you could take on Lightning one day, Serafina.", the slick black IrocZ said, with a sly smirk. Serafina chuckled and then stopped momentarily.

"Wait a moment. How do you know me ? You do look kind of familiar now that I think of it.", the snazzy Torino said, grinning unknowingly. The black IrocZ blinked, his green eyes shining brilliantly in the sun.

"I've attended and watched every race you've been in. You're absolutely superb. One of these days, you'll be in a Piston Cup with Lightning McQueen. You'll be the only female who's ever run in it along with Akane Mazda. She's quite impressive too. You'll be up against some fierce competition. Oh, and I am Ronny. You can call me Ron if you like. I wanted to be a racer myself, but...well...I never had the chance. Just seeing races, that's enough to give me joy. I also do some off road racing. I frequent a rather dangerous Drifting Circuit called Dead Man's Curve. Not one to boast, but I've won it a few times.", Ronny said, peeling out in a donut.

"I'd like to see that. Maybe I can race with you.", Serafina said, her grill shimmering brilliantly.

"This is too good to be true. You are a fan's perfect dream, you know that ?", Ronny said, leading her to the place where Dead Man's Curve existed. In all reality, it was just one of the many "Dead Man's Curves" that cars had been crazy enough to race on them, and some had died in the process since clinics were hard to find. Yet, that didn't stop the Drifter's Circuits from occurring.

It was late at night, but the two raced around the famous West Coast's Dead Man's Curve. It was very treacherous, but the two knew what they were doing and how to turn in a tricky spot. Serafina was the one who won the "race" and she panted catching her breath.

"That last curve came so quick, I was afraid I was going to hit you !", she said, with honest concern.

"I knew you weren't. You really know how to control your turns well. It's true, racing really is in your blood !", Ronny complimented. Serafina suddenly turned a bright crimson, even brighter than the paint job she had. She couldn't hide it from Ronny in the iridescent moonlight though.

"You look...stunning in this light.", Ronny muttered hoping she wouldn't hear. He was admiring the new number 14 she had gotten painted upon her sides from one of the local artists in the Art Shoppe.

"What was that Ronny ?", she asked, nudging him playfully in the side. Ronny chuckled.

"I said, let's roll on in for the night. It's late. Besides, we need to get you ready for the Piston Cup. There will be another race soon.", Ronny said.

"Oh I intend to be there and I _will_ be noticed by my father.", Serafina said, determinedly.

Ronny already knew that she was Hicks' daughter, but this didn't stop him from loving her. He had seen beyond all the hype, the supposed "raincloud" over her head (which he swore was never there to begin with, and that it had only been a superstition that Sonia and she imagined). He was falling head over tires for this little racing wonder and her endearing ways. She was tough, just like her mother, a racing legend in Key West when she was in her prime. And also like her mother, she would don the number 14 in silver and white before the big Piston Cup arrived.

Chapter 4—The Newcomer, Number 14

Ronny had become a friend and a personal trainer of Serafina's as she prepared herself for the Piston Cup. She would be meeting an idol of hers, the astonishing Akane Mustang. She had heard that she had been supported by the famous European racer, Carmen Fiat. Also, Doc Hudson would be there as the captain for Lightning McQueen. She hoped she would get the privilege to speak to all of them in person, but she knew her coach, Ronny, or "Ron" as he liked to be called, would make sure that happened before the race. She was prepared for this race, but like the others, she was filled with apprehension. She stood on the tips of her tires, anxiously awaiting the green flag to drop.

"Best of luck to you, Number 14. You've got the potential for greatness.", Akane said, smiling brightly at Serafina. Chick was at her other side and he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's _you_ again. You shouldn't be here, Serafina. We've already had this track defiled by one woman racer, we don't _need_ more women racers. This is the sport of men, girls. Move aside and I'll show you how a _real_ racer wins the Piston Cup.", Chick said, haughtily.

Serafina grumbled, exhaling sharply. She had a feeling either she or Akane would prove to him that women _could_ be racers in the Piston Cup. After all, they were just as worthy athletes even if they weren't as physically strong.

When the green flag dropped, Chick tried to speed to pole position as quickly as he could. He gunned it and he miscalculated the turn. He went spinning into a pile up and had to be taken to pit row as soon as possible after the Pace Car had been sent out to keep everyone else in order. Lightning, luckily, had maneuvered quickly from the mass wreckage and followed the ladies in the lead. Chick had been too cocky and Akane was in first place. Serafina was by her side, and she was pushing for pole position.

Lightning followed in close to the two ladies in third position, but the ladies were in control of the racetrack. The commentators were announcing history as it happened as quickly as they could move their lips.

The two were going back and forth for first position and it seemed one or the other would get it sooner or later in the race. It was still early in the race and anyone could take it. Even the other racers were pacing themselves to cut in front of Akane. But it seemed that this race belonged to Akane Mustang but Serafina was closing in to take the lead.

After a quick pit stop, Chick came roaring in, moving quickly into third position.

"Not again, not this time. The trophy's _mine_ ladies. Move aside and let the pro claim his gold...", Chick said pushing Serafina out of the way. He hadn't pushed her hard enough to cause her to spin out, but he was closing in on Akane again, just as he had during her first Piston Cup race. She had remembered reading the horrendous news about the crash her own _father_ had put Akane through. She was surprised she had forgotten momentarily but the race was bringing that memory back into her mind. She was not about to let her idol get harmed by her father.

Flooring it as much as she could, she got in front of Chick and yelled,

"You are not going to hurt her again, you cheater !", Serafina said.

"Girl, I don't care if you _are_ related to me...I'm winning this race !", Chick said, angrily, bumping her harshly, which caused her to push against Akane's bumper. Ironically this helped Akane win the race. She rushed over the finish line, unharmed, but Serafina went careening toward a wall, unable to stop herself.

Serafina had won a medal, and she also got something else, the respect of her idol. But she was hurt. She had been hurt so badly that she had fainted from the shock. All the while she could hear her father's taunting laughter. Despite his laughter, despicable as it was, he was concerned for her. He would come to the clinic and see her when no one else was around and leave her a note as well as some money. He had to move fast since racing was his life, but he felt slightly guilty for what he had done. Although he felt that momentary guilt, he overcame it, shrugged it off, and remembered that the only thing worth doing was winning and making Dinoco truckloads of money.

Chapter 5—Good As New

When Serafina's awoke, she was in Doc Hudson's clinic.

She blinked her eyes slowly and deliberately with a slight moan.

"Ugh, where _am_ I ?", she questioned groggily.

"You _did_ want to meet the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, right ?", Ronny said, with a grin.

"Yes, but not quite like _this_...Forgive me, Mr. Hornet. It was not my intention...", Serafina began.

"It's nothing really. What you did was admirable, young lady. You are a sensational racer, and you saved one of Radiator Springs own. That makes you special in my eyes.", Doc said in a caring tone. Serafina was elated beyond speech and she simply hugged the Doctor, who wasn't expecting a hug from her at all. He simply chuckled. She was repaired and looked unbelievable, almost as if she hadn't suffered from a wreck at all. She and her friend left the clinic, thanking Doc again and she met Akane.

"Arigatou. Although I won the Cup rightfully, you were truly the victor.", Akane said, hugging her warmly.

"Oh, you're welcome. I remembered what my father had done to you in the past...I didn't want that to happen again.", Serafina stated, solemnly. None of them seemed to care that she was related to Hicks, but they were surprised that he had left a note for her while she had been undergoing repairs in Doc's clinic. Lightning, who had found the note, gave it to her and she began to read it. Tears began to fill her eyes,inasmuch as she tried to hide them.

"It was never his intent to cause me to crash. The words he said on the track were only trash talk. He says...he's sorry that he left mother and myself, he had no choice. He loves me no matter what, but racing remains his first and foremost love. He says that on the track we remain enemies, but off the track, I'm his daughter. I suppose he does have a heart, but he's still a self-absorbed cretin.", Serafina said, reading the note, which she would later deliver to her mother.

Serafina put the note in her trunk and grinned. She couldn't stay upset in a place like this with such magnificent company. These cars had been too generous and kind to her and her new friend, Ron. Like Ronny, they had seen beyond the image of her father and seen her true self. She wasn't like her father, thankfully. She was a lady, a good sport, and proud in that fact. With that, she said goodbye and said she would come and visit some day when she entered into the next Piston Cup.

Ronny followed by Sera side, and decided to spend his vacation in Florida for a while to be with his "beach cutie". She shared the note she had received from her mother and

Epilogue

Ronny invited Serafina to New York and gave her the grand tour. Before she left the Big Apple, he treated her to some of the best cuisine and left her with loving words and gentle kisses. He didn't want to leave her side, but for the moment, he didn't have the money to follow her to Florida. However, he promised her that one day he would reunite with her, possibly at the next Piston Cup. He vowed he would never roam and never cruise with another automobile. She knew she could trust him, even if he was a little daredevil in his nature.

Serafina was able to see her beloved Ronny and the two are still very close although they are far away from each other. In time, the two hope to settle down somewhere in Key West. Serafina still races in rookie circuits to prepare herself for the next Piston Cup and hopes to win First Place. Even if she never wins, she is like her idols. It is the thrill, the high-octane rush, the wind brushing past her and the unbelievable feeling of freedom on the track going at high speeds that she loves. This, and the fact that she has so many that support her and always will, welcoming her with open fenders no matter what the circumstances.

The End

July 14, 2006


End file.
